


Morning After

by evilwriter37



Series: Scholar’s Mate [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup can't seem to get Viggo off his mind the morning after having sex with him.





	Morning After

Hiccup woke again what felt like some hours later. He wasn’t relaxed this time though, was stressed instead. He had to text Fishlegs! He scrambled out of the bed, searching for his discarded clothes and pulling them on. Checking the clock on Viggo’s nightstand showed that it was almost 11:30.

_ Shit. _

Hiccup hurried out into the living room where he’d left his phone, walking right past Viggo, who was sitting with his laptop at the round kitchen table.

“In a hurry?” he asked.

“Gotta text my roommate.”

Hiccup checked his phone and, yep, there were 16 texts from Fishlegs. He opened his messages, though his thumbs halted over the screen. He wasn’t sure what to text back. He wasn’t about to tell him that he’d stayed over a professor’s house, never mind that he’d had sex with him.

There. That seemed like a suitable lie. And that way, Fishlegs wouldn’t go looking for him at the dining hall and find him out when he wasn’t there.

“About?”

“I forgot to tell him where I went last night.” Hiccup stuck his phone in his pocket, turning to Viggo. The tension in his shoulders relaxed when he saw him. “I just told him I fell asleep in the science building.”

Viggo nodded coolly, not asking him about the lie.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of, do you want breakfast?” Viggo offered. “I know how to flip a perfect pancake.”

Hiccup was going to decline and say that he really needed to get back to campus, but his stomach rumbled. He figured eating would definitely be a good idea after the exertions of last night and this morning.

Hiccup nodded, and so Viggo gestured for him to sit at the table. Hiccup did so, gingerly, only now just realizing how he hurt. His legs were sore like he’d been working out, and there was a pain inside. It was a good pain though, a reminder of what they’d done. Still, he couldn’t help groaning.

“Sorry about that.” Viggo didn’t look at him, was instead intent on taking out a mixing bowl and measuring cups.

“It’s alright,” Hiccup told him honestly. He smiled at the memory. “It was really good.”

Now he felt anxiety though. What would this turn into? Would it be a one time thing?

“I do, uh, wonder what your intentions are,” Hiccup said awkwardly. “With-with this relationship.”

“Well, I was thinking I could court you.” Viggo opened the fridge, took out milk and eggs, placed them on the counter. Then he turned and went over to the kitchen table, leaned one hand on it. He stroked the other under Hiccup’s chin. “And bed you if you would allow me to.”

_ Fuck. _Hiccup felt himself getting an erection again just from Viggo’s words and touch. He swallowed hard, his mouth going dry. He nodded when Viggo pulled his hand away. His deep brown eyes were intent on him.

“Y-Yeah,” he managed to get out without choking on his voice. “That sounds good.”

“Excellent.”

Viggo went back to what he was doing, a smile spreading his perfect lips, and Hiccup got a text back from Fishlegs.

Homework that Hiccup hadn’t touched. He’d somehow have to do it this weekend without raising Fishlegs’ suspicion.

Talking to Fishlegs and waiting for his breakfast, Hiccup’s erection steadily died, but his attraction to Viggo did not. He lowered his phone, looked over at him, studying him and watching him work. He was wearing a red robe embroidered with maroon designs, the garment looking to be silk. He somehow made Hiccup feel underdressed in his clothes from yesterday. 

Viggo hummed while he was cooking, and Hiccup had expected something like classical music, but instead he recognized the tune as a Three Days Grace song.

“You listen to rock?” Hiccup asked curiously. 

Viggo chuckled. “Surprised?”

“Kind of,” Hiccup admitted. “Was expecting classical music or something.”

“Well, I do have a liking for Beethoven.” The pancakes were sizzling on the stove. Hiccup’s stomach rumbled again. “But rock and metal are more where my taste lies. You?”

“Uh, same, actually,” Hiccup said. “I like the song you were humming.”

Viggo nodded. He glanced over his shoulder at Hiccup. “How about you go clean up while I finish these? You can use the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.”

“Good idea.” Hiccup realized that he probably looked a mess. Really, he needed a shower, but he could do that when he could get back to campus.

He stood, barely suppressing a small groan, and then made his way into the bathroom. It was large, with a full shower and bath, and a mirror almost as long as the counter above the sink. Hiccup relieved himself, then looked at his reflection while he was washing his hands. His hair was quite the mess, and he had a hickey on his collarbone. He’d have to wear a shirt that would hide that when he got back. He combed his hair through with his wet fingers, then splashed his face with cold water. After that, he stood there and had what felt like an existential crisis. He was an hour and a half away from home, at college for his first time, and now he was at a professor’s house, a professor he’d had sex with… twice, and it had been his first ever time having sex. Hiccup almost didn’t know how to feel. There was a strange sensation in his nerves, a feeling of unreality. Had all this really happened? Was he just dreaming?

A look down at his hands showed that he wasn’t dreaming. Supposedly in dreams, you had more than five fingers on each hand. He’d never checked, but this seemed less silly than pinching himself. 

He must have spent quite a while in the bathroom, because eventually Viggo’s voice came from the bedroom, telling him that the pancakes were ready. Hiccup emerged, feeling strange, but also content.

“Everything alright?” Viggo asked.

Hiccup nodded. “I was just thinking.”

Viggo stepped aside to let him out of the room, then followed him back into the kitchen. There was a plate set at Hiccup’s spot. The smell was delicious, and when he sat, he had to remind himself to not start eating too fast.

“About?”

“Um… I’m just… I’m kind of stunned is all,” Hiccup answered honestly as he began to butter his pancakes. Why couldn’t he be honest with Viggo? “I never thought I’d come to college and end up having sex with a professor.”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with it,” Viggo said, leaning his elbows on the table. He was sitting across from him. “We’re both adults.”

“I know,” Hiccup said. “I’m not put off or anything.” After preparing his pancakes, he took a bite. They tasted as good as they smelled. “But, won’t other people be?” That was the reason Hiccup hadn’t told Fishlegs.

“That’s why you lied to your friend, correct?”

Hiccup nodded, busy chewing.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been with someone younger than myself,” Viggo admitted. “Given the social stigma and my status as a professor, I would like to keep it a secret, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said. He wasn’t taking the time to grasp how big of a secret that was. “Totally fine with me.” That did seem like the best idea. He didn’t want anyone getting needlessly mad at him for this.

“When you’re finished, I can drive you back to campus,” Viggo offered. “No point paying for Uber. It’s overpriced, if you ask me.”

“Thank you,” Hiccup said preemptively. He was excited by that. He hadn’t seen Viggo’s car last night, but he had seen a garage. He was curious as to what he drove.

“Oh, I think this would be a good idea. Hand me your phone.” Viggo held out his hand.

Knowing what he planned on doing, Hiccup unlocked his phone, then created a new contact. He handed the phone to Viggo to let him put his number in. Viggo handed his phone back along with his own, and let Hiccup do the same. Hiccup felt giddy. Exchanging numbers with a man. A man he’d slept with. A man he was going to go on dates with. He would have bounced up and down in his seat save for the fact that it would look undignified and that he was sore.

They talked throughout breakfast, getting to know each other better, and once Hiccup was done, Viggo left the dishes for later and went to get dressed. He came back wearing tight-fitting khakis and a blue button-up shirt. He looked nice, and Hiccup decided to tell him so.

“You look good.”

Viggo gave him a small smile. “Thank you. I consider style to be one of the important factors of impressing people.”

Hiccup stood, pocketing his phone. “Well, consider me impressed.”

Viggo led him down the stairs to his library. There was also a large, flat screen tv and comfortable looking recliners in the large room downstairs. There was what looked to be another bathroom, and two other closed doors. Viggo took him to one of them, which most likely led to the garage.

“What’s the other door?” Hiccup couldn’t help asking, curious.

“Oh, just the basement,” Viggo answered. “Nothing very interesting down there.” He opened the door and let Hiccup through first. It was indeed the garage. When Viggo flicked on the lights, Hiccup saw two cars, one appearing to be of much older make and model than the other. It was pure white and shining. The other was sleek, but not in the way a sports car was. It was a deep purple color.

“Two cars?” Hiccup asked.

“That one,” Viggo pointed to the white one, “is a 1955 Rolls Royce Silver Wraith.” He walked over to the purple one, laid his hand on it. “And this is a Violet Phantom. I use this one for more casual excursions. The Silver Wraith is for business deals and galas and such.”

“Galas?” Hiccup asked, as Viggo gestured for him to get into the Violet Phantom. He opened the door, settled himself into the white leather seat. The inside of the car was immaculate, unlike some other cars he’d been in. Snotlout’s came to mind as one of the messiest cars, the bottom filled with old cans and fast food bags.

“Yes, I get invited to some.” Viggo got into the driver’s seat, inserted the key into the ignition and turned it. Hiccup nearly forgot to buckle his seatbelt watching him. He seemed so natural in the car, and his large hands looked good running over the pristine steering wheel.

There was traffic, as was expected for some time past noon on a Saturday. Hiccup liked looking out the window on car rides, trying to familiarize himself with areas around the college. He’d been busy staring out it when he felt a hand on his thigh. He glanced to Viggo, but the man had his eyes on the road. They stopped at a red light and his fingers drummed on the steering wheel. 

“You know, I’ve never dated a guy before,” Hiccup admitted to break the silence. He blushed a little.

“But you have dated?” Viggo asked.

“Yeah,” Hiccup responded. “My friend Astrid. We didn’t really work out as a couple, but we’re good friends.”

Viggo nodded.

“And you, I mean, you’ve obviously dated before,” Hiccup said, now feeling awkward. Was it okay to just _ ask _someone their sexuality? It was coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself though. “Are you gay?”

Viggo pursed his lips. They started moving again. “Mm, no. I think the word for it would be pansexual, though, to be fair, sapiosexual seems more fitting. I’m attracted to intelligence more than anything else.”

That put a warm feeling in Hiccup’s stomach, made him feel good. Attracted to intelligence. He’d known he was smart, but someone finding him attractive for it had never really happened before. A lot of people just liked him for his looks, which he found silly. His ears were big, and his teeth were kind of big, his nose was big, his hair was all over the place, he was too skinny… Hiccup had a whole list of things he didn’t like about himself. Though, as he’d started to state it last night, Viggo had seemed to disagree. That made him feel good too. Maybe he found those things physically attractive about him.

His hand was good and warm on his thigh. He moved it upwards, and again, Hiccup glanced at him to find that he wasn’t even looking at him. It felt like he was playing with him, teasing him.

_ Shit. _Hiccup didn’t want to get aroused here in a car when he was about to leave, but it was happening away. There was a burning in his stomach and his loins. He swallowed hard, looked down at Viggo’s hand over his jeans. There was nothing to be done about it. That’s just where Viggo wanted his hand.

When they pulled into campus, Hiccup directed him to which parking lot was closest to his building so he wouldn’t have far to walk when he dropped him off. Viggo stopped the car, then leaned over to him.

“Thank you for that lovely night, my dear Hiccup.” His words were husky in his ear, and then his mouth was on the curve of it. Hiccup’s breath hitched. 

Hiccup didn’t know how to respond.

“Y-yeah. No problem.” God, the words sounded stupid. Viggo liked intelligence, but he seemed to have the ability to turn Hiccup into a bumbling idiot. His hand squeezed his thigh and he tried his best not to squeak.

It took all of Hiccup’s control to get out of the car. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to stay with Viggo all day and into the night. He was alluring, intriguing, _ sexy _beyond all measure, but… he needed a shower, and to talk to his roommate. He waved as Viggo drove away, then took his ID out of his pocket and swiped into the building. His room with Fishlegs was on the fourth floor. Usually he took the stairs, but his soreness begged him not to. The elevator would do.

Fishlegs was sitting on his bed with his computer open when Hiccup walked in, a bag of chips open beside him.

“Hey, why didn’t you text me back last night?” Fishlegs asked, taking out his earbuds. He was probably watching Netflix. 

“Got busy,” Hiccup lied easily. He went over to his dresser to get out clean clothes to change into after his shower. He didn’t know if he had any other hickeys or marks on his body, so he would get dressed there instead of walking back to his room in a towel like he usually did. He was in a rush, wanting to get in the shower as quickly as possible. He had to take care of the tightness Viggo had caused in his pants. “I turned my phone off so I wouldn’t be distracted.”

“You could have at least told me where you were going.” Fishlegs sounded forlorn. “I was really worried about you.”

Hiccup was glad Fishlegs wasn’t angry, but he was upset with himself that he’d made him so worried, which had been proven by all the texts. He hadn’t meant to do that.

Hiccup slung his towel around his shoulders, using it to cover his collarbone.

“Fishlegs, I’m really sorry,” Hiccup said. “I just… got really caught up in it. I’ll try to do better, okay?”

Fishlegs nodded. “Got it.”

“Okay, well, I really need a shower. I’ll see you soon.”

Or, maybe not so soon. Hiccup was raging hard when he got into the shower, the hot water not helping. He always felt strange and kind of grossed out masturbating in a community shower, but hey, the places got covered regularly with water and soap, and the janitors cleaned them every week. Usually, just the thought of other people doing this in here killed his hard on, but not this time. He was much too busy thinking of Viggo. He was invading his brain, driving out all other thought.

Hiccup was glad he was all alone in the large bathroom, that the shower stalls next to him were empty. He groaned when he touched himself, thinking of the way Viggo had had his hand on his thigh, the way his lips had been on his ear. Then he was thinking of his touch on his naked skin, his hand on his cock, working him to orgasm. Then, oh god, his fingers inside of him, touching his prostate, fingering him, making him feel oh so good. 

Hiccup moaned, and he hadn’t meant to. Luckily, the sound didn’t carry, and he was still all on his own. He felt like, save for last night, he’d never been this aroused in his life. He stroked himself hard, fervently, panting out hard breaths.

Viggo’s cock. Oh god, his huge, _ delicious _cock. He wanted to take the whole thing into his throat, wanted to choke on him. But oh, the thought of it in his ass, the feeling of it, stretching him and filling him so perfectly. Hiccup arched, reached a hand back, feeling between the cheeks of his ass to rub at his hole. The action hurt, but coupled with the thought of Viggo’s cock, it was oh so good. He moaned again, quieter this time though, not wanting to draw any attention to himself.

He managed to work two fingers into himself down to the middle knuckle, and mm, that felt excellent. Not nearly as good as Viggo’s cock, but it would do for now.

Thinking of the sex they’d had, the way Viggo had just pounded him, Hiccup fingered himself desperately, still pumping his wanting cock. He came quickly, gasping, then biting his lip and whining to hold in any louder noises. He’d never made himself cum so quickly before, but just the memory of Viggo’s touch had it happening.

Hiccup felt relaxed as he continued his shower, cleaning himself off. He wanted to say screw homework and take a nap, but he really couldn’t. He’d have to go somewhere, make an excuse to leave the room that wasn’t homework so that Fishlegs wouldn’t realize that he hadn’t actually gotten anything done last night. Hopefully he’d get it all done in one sitting.

Feeling good, not even stressed about his homework, Hiccup dried, dressed, and went back to his room. There was a lazy smile on his lips and Viggo’s image in his mind.

(So you don't have to google Viggo's cars.)


End file.
